Secret make a Love
by Lee chaRaa
Summary: Ketika seorang idola jatuh cinta pada pemburu berita. Kyumin Fanfiction. Secret make a Love. GS, Romance & Drama, T , chapter 5 update.
1. Chapter 1

Secret make a Love

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other cast.

Rate : T

Warning : GS, typo (s), un-EYD, umur tidak sesuai, ide cerita pasaran.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan para Elf, Joyer, Sparkyu, Pumpkins and other. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakternya saja.

^^ Happy Reading ^^

"Pabboya... apa kau tak bisa memilih wanita eoh. Kenapa bisa kau dipasangkan dengan yeoja yang seperti itu." Rutuk seorang yeoja pada sebuah foto besar, yang orang katakan sebagai banner.

Yaa.. banner yang berukuran sangat besar. Hampir memenuhi satu dinding di kamar itu. Dan objek yang ada dibanner itu hanyalah satu orang, yaa.. satu. Sungguh sangat memakan tempat pastinya.

Tapi tak apa bagi yeoja itu, baginya objek itulah orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Bahkan untuk dia melihat sosok namja lain pun tak mampu. Karna cintanya sudah terpatri untuk namja yang berada dalam foto itu.

Tangannya tak berhenti mencoret dibagian kanan banner itu dengan kata "Pabbo Namja" di tambah dengan emotion berbentuk hati. Sungguh aneh, dia menuliskan kata yang menjelek-jelekan namja itu namun masih memberikan satu emotion hati disana.

Hampir setiap malam, yeoja itu akan membuat satu emotion berbentuk hati dengan ukuran yang bermacam-macam, dan itu adalah cara untuk dia mengungkapkaan betapa dia mencintai namja itu.

Berhasil dengan satu emotion berwarna pink lengkap dengan sayap disampinya, sungmin nama yeoja itu mengakhiri kegiatan menggambar bebasnya, menyentuh bibir dalam foto itu dan mengecupnya singkat. "Saranghaeyo Kyu Oppa..."

Kembali duduk dimeja belajar semasa kecilnya, mulai berhadapan dengan perangkat yang sudah dia jadikan kekasih kedua setelah namja yang ada di foto itu.

Pekerjaannya yang sebagai freelance disalah satu tabloid terbesar di Korea selatan mengharuskannya selalu standby dilayar itu. Menghadap layar laptop yang terkadang membuat matanya sakit.

Namun tak apa, dia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya itu, apa lagi dengan statusnya yang freelance sehingga tidak terlalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan seperti seorang redaksi pada umumnya. Dia hanya cukup membuat artikel tentang "Cho Kyuhyun" baik skandal, maupun hal yang orang tak pernah ketahui. Dan pundi –pundi uang akan mengalir kedalam rekening tabungannya.

Sungguh pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan dan tidak menyita waktunya, dia masih bisa mengikuti kegiatan dari fanbase yang dia ikuti. Dan dari kegiatan fanbase itulah yang membuatnya dia mengetahui banyak informasi tentang sang idola.

Entah ini sebuah kecurangan atau tidak, dia mendapatkan informasi dan dia akan mempublikasikannya di dalam sebuah artikel tanpa perlu bersusah payah berlarian kesana kemari mengikuti sang idola.

Mungkin sifat sang idola yang terkenal dengan sebutan "Evil Magnae" sudah ikut merasuki dalam diri yeoja itu.

"Aaiisshhh, kenapa harus menulis artikel tentang ini. Sungguh sangat menyebalkan." Rutuknya kembali.

"Oppa, semoga kau tidak akan jatuh kedalam pelukan yeoja genit itu." Lanjutnya kembali.

~oOo~

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

Seorang aktor besar yang sudah melebarkan sayapnya dalam industri musik maupun perfilman di Korea Selatan. Namja dengan tinggi yang sungguh sangat menjadi idaman para wanita diseluruh dunia, dengan wajah yang menawan serta senyumnya yang terkadang seperti seorang Evil membuatnya begitu dipuja.

Aktor yang merupakan calon CEO muda itu juga adalah salah satu member boyband yang cukup terkenal. Super Junior. Boyband yang di leaderi oleh seorang bernama Park Jungsu itu adalah boyband yang cukup terkenal di Korea Selatan maupun di seluruh dunia.

Boyband yang berisi beberapa anggota yang mempunyai daya menarik tersendiri. Seperti Kyuhyun yang terkenal sebagai Evil magnae di grup tersebut.

Namun bukannya Evil yang tampak menakutkan seperti arti sebenarnya, Kyuhyun justru sangat di puja oleh kaum yeoja. Tak hanya di negaranya sendiri, namun dinegara lain dia sudah sangat mendunia.

Yaa suatu kebanggan dari seorang cho kyuhyun akan segala kelebihan yang dia punya. Membuat banyak yang tertarik padanya bahkan hingga para yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai artis layaknya dia. Tak banyak artis yang sudah mencoba mendekati sang evil itu, namun kyuhyun sama seklai tak berminat dengan semua yeoja itu.

Dia hanya menganggap para yeoja itu adalah penghias dalam kehidupannya, tak jarang kyuhyun mempermainkan mereka. Dengan memberikan harapan pada yeoja-yeoja itu. Mendekati mereka hanya untuk kesenangannya.

Dan itu yang membuatnya juga terkenal sebagai seorang Playboy, walaupun dia sama sekali tak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan para yeoja tersebut. Dan dia menikmati saja akan semua kegiatannya.

Sampai ada satu artikel yang membuatnya naik darah, karna di artikel tersebut terdapat skandal yang hanya management kyuhyun yang mengetahuinya. Yaa skandal apa lagi kalau bukan skandal Playboynya.

Entah bermula dari siapa, semua kedekatan yang pernah terjalin antara dirinya dengan para yeoja yang berada dalam satu managementnya terbongkar. Dia sungguh sangat terganggu akan pemberitaan itu.

Image dirinya yang terkenal cool, pendiam dan terkesan tertutup itu hancur sudah karna sebuah artikel yang sungguh tak bertanggung jawab. Sebenarnya dia tak pernah memperdulikan pemberitaan tentang dirinya, namun untuk hal yang satu ini sudah membuatnya merasa risih.

Merasa aneh dengan semua managementnya., adakah yang membongkar semua kegiatan dan aktifitasnya. Namun mana mungkin dalam managemennya tersebut ada seorang penghianat. Dia bisa habis jika tertangkap basah menyebar fakta itu oleh sang pemimpin managemen.

~oOo~

**Seorang artis besar berinisial CK kini digosipkan kembali dekat dengan seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah teman bermainnya dalam salah satu produksi film.**

Yaa,, surat kabar dipagi hari dengan headline berita tentang idolanya terpampang disetiap sudut kota. Dan membeli surat kabar itu pasti adalah kegiatan wajibnya setiap pagi.

Walau terasa aneh, dirinya adalah seorang penulis dari artikel tersebut, namun masih saja belum merasa puas akan tulisannya jika tak membeli surat kabar tersebut.

Yaah,, walau alasan lain dari dia membeli surat kabar tersebut adalah karna dia takut akan dikatakan tidak setia pada sang idola oleh teman-teman satu fanbasenya. Aneh, sungguh sangat aneh kehidupan yang dijalaninnya.

"Sungmin, sudahkah kau membaca headline dari surat kabar di pagi hari ini. Kudengar kyuhyun sedang dekat dengan yeoja yang bermain film denganya." Tanya salah satu teman sungmin.

"Ne, aku sudah membacanya sebelum kau memberi tahukan padaku." Jawab sungmin bohong. Bagaimana dia tidak membacanya, sedangkan dialah penulis dari artikel tersebut.

"Sungguh, aku tak menyukai yeoja yang ada dalam berita tersebut. Dia terlihat terlalu genit dengan kyuhyunmu itu." Sang teman melanjutkan acara bergosipnya.

"Aaaiisshhh,, sudahlah. Jangan pernah bahas tentang yeoja itu. Aku sudah bosan, sungguh sangat bosan." Ucapnya jujur. Bagaimana tidak bosan, pekerjaannya itulah yang membuat dia selalu difikirkan tentang gosip dan skandal kyuhyun setiap hari.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja saja hari ini, aku ingin membeli kebutuhanku." Lanjutnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Omo? Belanja lagi? Aku merasa aneh padamu ming, kau harus berkuliah. Orang tuamu sudah bekerja begitu keras, tapi kau selalu berbelanja setiap 3hari sekali?" tanya sang teman. "Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan uang jika kau hanya duduk didepan laptop bodohmu itu." Sang teman melanjutkan.

"Sudah, jangan kau pedulikan tentang dari mana aku mendapatkan uang itu." Sungmin menjawab acuh.

"Tapi, kau tidak bermain-main dengan pria hidung belang diluar sana kan?" tanya sang teman dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ya! Ryeowookie. Apa kau tak bisa berfikir jernih eoh. Mana mungkin aku menjual tubuhku. Huuuuhh..." jawab sungmin yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Siapa yang tahu, aku tak pernah memantau aktifitasmu." Jawab wookie santai.

"Yaak! Kau membuatku kesal eoh. Sudah cukup kyuhyunku yang membuat diriku seperti ini. Kau mau pergi atau tidak, jika tidak aku akan meninggalkanmu disini." Sungmin kesal dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya disebuah cafe langganan.

"Sungmin,, Lee Sungmin.. tunggu akuu..." Ryeowook setengah berlari menyusul sungmin.

Tanpa pernah mereka sadari, sesosok pria memantau perbincangan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Yak.. Kena kau Lee Sungmin. Ku pastikan hidupmu takkan nyaman mulai saat ini." Ucap sang pemantau dalam hatinya.

**~~TBC / Delete ~~**

**Annyeong haseyo chingudeul...**

**Kembali saya membawa fic ngga jelas ini.. **

**Semoga chingudeul mau mampir sejenak untuk memberikan reviewnya untuk kelanjutan fic ini...**

**Maaf jika masih ada typo bertebaran dalam fic ini, harap mengerti karna saya seorang newbie. *bow**

**Gomawo buat chingudeul yang sudah mau memberikan reviewnya...**

** Lee chaRaa**


	2. Chapter 2

Secret make a Love

`Chapter 2`

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other cast.

Rate : T

Warning : GS, Typo(s), un-EYD, ide cerita yang pasaran

Semua cast milik Tuhan, keluarga dan para Elf. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakternya saja.

_^^ Happy Reading ^^_

Yaah... berbelanja adalah kegiatan yang dilakoni yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin setiap tiga hari sekali. Entah apa yang dia lakukan sampai harus berbelaja sesering itu.

Dirinya memang yeoja yang sangat mencintai memasak, sehingga dalam setiap jam makan dia akan berusaha memasak sendiri dia bertemu Ryeowook, yeoja yang sama-sama menyukai hal yang berbau dengan memasak

Dan disini lah dia saat ini, di jajaran sayuran di salah satu super market di kota itu.

"Yak! Wookie, kau ingin makan apa? Aku bingung akan memasak apa malam ini." Sungmin bertanya pada sang sahabat dengan kesalnya, mengingat akan percakapan mereka sebelumnya.

"Apa saja asalkan jangan labu lagi. Aku sudah bosan memakan labu yang kau buat dengan beraneka ragam jenis itu. Apa tak ada bahan makanan lain saja eoh." jawab Ryeowook kesal mengingat makanan yang disajikan Sungmin dalam satu minggu ini.

"Dan kenapa kau bertanya begitu kesal. Apa salahku?" lanjut sang sahabat.

"Karna kau yang membuatku kesal hari ini. Aaiiisshh sudahlah, cepat selesaikan belanjaanmu dan pulang. Aku sudah tak bernafsu untuk berbelanja." timpal Sungmin.

"Kenapa jadi aku, dan yang berbelanja itu kau. Bukan aku Lee Sungmin. Seharusnya kau yang cepat." Ryeowook mengumpat kesal.

Seperti itulah persahabatan mereka, walau terkadang mereka suka berdebat karna sesuatu hal kecil namun mereka tak pernah bertengkar hebat. Dan perdebatan mereka selalu bermula pada sang idola. Yaah siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan perlahan mendekati jajaran ikan segar serta udang. Melihat ikan segar membuat jiwa memasaknya kembali terkuar.

Sudah beberapa daftar menu hadir dalam otaknya itu. "Aku akan memasak enak malam ini.. yaa... yaa... yaa..." gumam sungmin.

Dan dengan perlahan seseorang mendekati Lee Sungmin, sudah banyak hal yang ia rencanakan untuk sang yeoja satu ini.

Dan saat ini mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk dia memulai aksinya. Mengancam sang yeoja dengan perlahan, dan membuat yeoja ini jera.

Berada dekat dengan yeoja itu membuatnya tersenyum licik, tepat saat dia akan memulai aksinya sang yeoja sudah lebih dulu membalikan badannya.

Dengan secepat kilat dia ikut membalikan badan dan menghindar pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aiisshh, kenapa dia berbalik. Sungguh bodohnya, kenapa tidak dengan cepat aku melakukannya." Gumam sang penguntit itu.

Dan tak jauh dari tempat itu, sungmin merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tingkah laku orang itu. Kenapa bisa dia berjalan dengan begitu cepatnya, seperti melihat sesuatu saja.

Dan apa yang digunakannya itu, musim dingin belum saja dimulai namun dirinya menggunakan pakaian tebal lengkap dengan masker serta topi di dalam super market ini. Aneh, sungguh sangat aneh.

"Lee pabbo, sedang apa kau disana. Ayoo segera bayar belanjaanmu, apa kau tak ingin pulang eoh?" wookie berteriak dalam kejauhan.

"Aaiiisshh, yeoja itu. Apa dia tak memiliki rasa malu eoh. Berteriak seenaknya saja ditempat umum seperti ini." umpat Sungmin.

Dengan langkah cepat sungmin mendekati Wookie dan berjalan beriringan menuju kasir. Membayar semua belanjaan mereka.

Berjalan menuju parkiran dan memasukan kantung belanjaan mereka kedalam mobil Ryeowook. Namun merasa aneh dengan sesuatu yang berada dikaca mobil, sungmin mendekati kaca tersebut dan membaca apa yang tertulis dalam kertas itu.

**~Pergi dari kehidupanku atau kau takkan pernah hidup tenang~**

Merasa dirinya tak memiliki masalah dengan orang lain, tak diperdulikannya kertas yang menempel dalam kaca tersebut.

"Wookie, apa kau ada masalah dengan orang lain" tanya Sungmin pada Wookie yang masih sibuk memasukkan belanjaan mereka.

"Ani, waeyo ming? Apa ada masalah?" Ryeowook ikut bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Aahh,, benarkah? Aku menemukan ini di kaca mobilmu, apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan namjachingumu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjukan secarik kertas itu.

"Omo.. omo.. siapa yang menempel kertas itu disini. Aku sungguh tak memiliki masalah dengan siapapun." Jawab Wookie ketika mulai memasuki mobilnya.

"Yakin kau tidak memiliki masalah dengan siapapun? Tapi mengapa kertas itu menempel pada mobilmu?" Sungmin mulai menyelediki.

"Mana aku tau, atau mungkin kau yang memiliki masalah dengan orang lain ming?" Wookie mulai ikut menyelidiki Sungmin.

"Mana mungkin aku, ini kan mobilmu bukan mobilku. Jadi tak mungkin surat itu untukku." rutuk Sungmin, meremas kertas itu membuangnya dan memulai memasuki mobil.

Dan perdebatan dua sehabat itu kembali terjadi didalam mobil menuju perjalanan kembali ke apartemen.

"Omo.. dia membuang kertas itu. Yak! Lee Sungmin awas saja kau nanti." Ucap sang penguntit dalam persembunyiannya.

~oOo~

Setibanya di apartemen yang dia sewa, segera Sungmin menata semua barang belanjaannya. Serta memulai aksi memasaknya bersama Wookie. Wookie ikut memastikan bahwa Sungmin tak akan memasukan labu sebagai bahan tambahan makan malamnya kali ini.

Dia sudah merasa jenuh dengan semua masakan Sungmin yang berbau labu. Apa hanya ada itu yang ada dalam otak sungmin. Sungguh sahabatnya ini begitu sangat mencintai buah berwarna orange itu.

Begitu semua makanan itu tersaji di meja makan, secepat kilat mereka menyantap makanan itu. Bau masakan yang sungguh sedap membuat cacing di perut mereka berteriak meminta diberi makan sejak tadi.

Dan hari ini adalah jadwal Ryeowook mencuci peralatan makan. Sungmin yang mengerti akan kebiasaan Wookie meminta bantuan langsung saja kabur menuju kamarnya detik itu juga.

Dirinya mulai disibukkan dengan laptopnya kali ini, membuka beberapa email dari teman serta para stalker yang dia kenal, beruntung dia mendapat banyak info.

"Akan menjadi berita heboh ini, yak! Kena kau tuan Cho."

Memulai membuat artikel tentang Kyuhyun, lengkap dengan beberapa foto didalamnya. Begitu mendapatkan banyak informasi tentang Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung bersemangat. Karna disanalah pundi-pundi uang akan mengalir.

Menyelesaikan artikel saat ini juga, dan segera mengirimnya kepada sang ketua redaksi.

Setelahnya sungmin berdiri di depan banner bergambar kyuhyun itu. Menulis satu kata yang sama seperti hari kemarin "**Pabbo Namja**" memberi 3 simbol hati disampingnya.

Benar sudah tak berbentuk gambar tersebut, wajah tampan yang berfoto dengan background sebuah ruangan kini sudah dipenuhi coretan disana-sini. Hanya wajah sang idola yang tak diberi karya bebas seorang Lee Sungmin.

~oOo~

**_***_ Cho Kyuhyun terlihat berada di supermarket bersama seorang Yeoja, siapa kah yeoja yang dekat dengannya kali ini? _***_**

Membeli surat kabar dengan artikel yang dibuatnya kembali. Membacanya singkat lalu memasukkannya pada ransel yang dia gunakan dan segera menuju kelas paginya saat ini.

"Disini kau berkuliah ternyata, baiklah. Kau akan menyesal nanti Lee Sungmin." Ucap seseorang dalam aktifitasnya sebagai penguntit.

Entah mengapa, layaknya mendapat sebuah boneka baru. Namja ini begitu senang mengikuti aktifitas seorang Lee Sungmin. Yang notabene adalah seorang mahasiswa biasa, walau pada kenyataannya yeoja itu memiliki daya tarik yang teramat dalam.

"Mwoya. Apa lagi ini, sungguh pemberitaan yang tidak penting," ucap sang penguntit didalam mobilnya.

"Dan mengapa yeoja itu sangat bodoh sekali. Aaiissh,,," lanjutnya kembali dan meninggalkan universitas sang yeoja yang diuntitnya.

**~Lalalala lalalala lalala eongmang jinchang dwaesseo~**

Handphone sang namja berdering saat itu...

"yeobseo.."

"..."

"Aiiisshh. Kenapa mendadak eoh."

"..."

"Ne, aku segera kesana."

Mendapat telepon dari sesorang yang selalu mengganggu aktifitasnya setiap saat. Yaah... siapa lagi kalu bukan seorang Shin Dong Hee. Kalau dia tak segera menemui pria itu. Bisa habis semua karirnya nanti.

~oOo~

"Apa ini. Kenapa foto yeoja ini mirip dengan pakaianku semalam." gumam Sungmin mulai memperhatikan surat kabarnya.

"Dan ini, dia itu kan namja yang semalam berpakaian aneh itu." lanjutnya.

Mulai berfikir mengulang waktu semalam, benar foto yang ada di dalam surat kabar itu memang mirip dengannya.

"Pabbo. Kenapa aku tak mengecek foto itu dahulu secara detail. Aaiissshh.. kenapa kau bodoh sekali Lee Sungmin." Rutuk Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yaa, Apa yang kau lakukan eoh. Seperti orang gila saja." Ucap Ryeowook yang duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Aah... aniya Wookie. Aku sedang pusing saja, kuliah dosen Park itu sungguh membuat otakku penuh." Jawab Sungmin bohong. Entah sudah beberapa kali yeoja itu berbohong pada sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kau tidak pusing. Kegiatanmu saja hanya melihat layar laptopmu itu. Tak sedikitpun mau untuk belajar." Timpal Ryeowook.

"Aku belajar malam ini. Sungguh, mana mungkin aku mengabaikan mata kuliah dari dosen itu. Bisa-bisa aku tidak di luluskan olehnya." Jawab Sungmin jujur.

Sebenarnya Sungmin memang bukan yeoja yang teramat pintar, namun juga bukan yeoja yang bodoh dan harus selalu mengulang mata kuliah beberapa kali. Otaknya masih mampu untuk memikirkan mata kuliahnya, walau harus berdesakan dengan fikirannya kepada sang idola.

"Apa yang akan aku tulis untuk berita bodoh besok pagi. Apa sebaiknya aku tak menulis untuk edisi besok. Tapi, tak akan ada uang mengisi rekeningku nanti." Sungmin berucap dalam hati.

"Lee Sungmin, apa yang kau pikirkan eoh" ucap Ryeowook. "Aku tahu, kau sedang patah hati melihat surat kabar itu. Tapi aku yakin yeoja itu tak secentil yeoja yang lain" lanjut Wookie.

"Bodoh. Yeoja itu aku Ryeowook." Sungmin berteriak dalam hati.

"Wookie, aku ingin berbelanja hari ini. Apa kau maiu ikut?" tanya Sungmin kepada sahabatnya.

"Berbelanja lagi, bukankah jadwal belanjamu itu 3 hari sekali eoh"

"Ani, aku sedang bosan saja. Jadi aku ingin pergi ke mall. Kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Sungmin kembali kepada sahabatnya.

"Mungkin ide bagus, kita lihat saja nanti. Kita masih ada kuliah dari dosen Jung kan?"

"Oke. Mari kita menyelesaikan mata kuliah dari dosen jung ini. Dan segera berbelanja." teriak Sungmin mulai girang.

~oOo~

"Apa lagi ini Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya sang manager kesal pada artisnya itu.

"Mana aku tau hyung, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saat itu." sang artis berbohong.

"Mana mungkin kau hanya berjalan-jalan. Lihat saja foto itu, kau sudah seperti sang serigala yang ingin menyergap seekor kelinci saja."

Melihat bagaimana foto yang tertera dalam surat kabar tersebut memang layak dikatakan seperti itu. Tangan yang seperti siap menyergap seorang yeoja, mungkin lebih tepat dibilang vampir yang akan memangsa.

"Aaarrgghh... Sudahlah hyung. Itu hanya kebetulan saja."

"Kebetulan? Aku tak yakin itu. Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan eoh?"

"Aniya hyung. Sungguh aku tak memiliki rencana apapun." Kyuhyun mengelak. "Ada yang lain hyung, kalau tidak ada sebaiknya aku pergi. Aku masih ada acara saat ini." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, tapi sebaiknya kau mulai berhati-hati. Di luar sana banyak orang yang menginginkan berita tentangmu." Shin Dong mewanti-wanti pada sang artis.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan berhati-hati kali ini." Jawab Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan ruangan managernya itu.

"Yeoja itu... sungguh, membuatku geram." rutuk Kyuhyun.

ddrrRrrttt.. drrttTttt..

'**Kyu, dia ada di mall saat ini, bagaimana?'**

Kyuhyun mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari seorang sahabatnya.

'**Baiklah, aku akan menyusulmu saat ini juga. Awasi dia terus.'**

Segera Kyuhyun mengetik sebuah balasan dan melangkah cepat menuju parkiran mobil digedung itu.

~oOo~

Entah mengapa hatinya begitu riang saat ini. Berjalan-jalan mengitari area mall memang dapat membangkitkan mood seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin ini.

Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di sebuah toko aksesoris yang menjuala berbagai aksesoris yang berbau dengan sang idola mereka.

"Ming, bagaimana kalau kita membuat ini." Ryeowook menunjuk pada salah satu foto yang tertera dalam sebuah katalog itu.

"Bagus, tapi apa tak berlebihan. Bagaimana kita membeikan pada oppa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kita bisa mendatangi cafe oppa ketika oppa sedang bekerja paruh waktu. Dan memberikan ini. Bagaimana?" Ryeowook mulai meyakinkan.

"Dan kita bertaruh. Gelang siapa yang akan oppa pakai." lanjutnya.

"Kau mau menantangku eoh? Aku ini istri sah Cho Kyuhyun, tentu saja dia akan memakai itu." Sungmin menjawab dengan angkuhnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, 2 orang namja sedang memperhatikan mereka dicafe seberang yang berada di mall itu.

"Kenapa kau memintaku membuntutinya Kyu? Kau menyukai yeoja itu eoh?" tanya sang sahabat.

"Ani, aku kan sudah menceritakannya padamu semalam. Semua berita-berita yang beredar itu karna ulah yeoja itu." Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan kembali.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dan kenapa kau meminta aku untuk melakukannya."

"Karna hanya kau yang tidak terlalu tenar diantara kami. Dan itu akan mebantu memudahkanku." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Dan namja yang ada disampingnya itu hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungguh dia adalah seorang namja. Namun entah mengapa selalu seperti itu ketika dia sedang cemberut.

Mungkin dia ingin dikatakan namja imut, sehingga harus melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi itu semua tidak mempengaruhi keadaannya saat ini.

"Sebenarnya saat ini aku bingung. Aku ingin membuatnya jera, namun aku tak tahu harus bagaimana melakukannya."

"Eeuummpp. Bagaimana kalau kau mendekatinya, dan membuatnya tergila-gila padamu."

"Apa kau tidak ada ide yang lebih bodoh dari itu. Kalau aku mendekatinya, dia pasti sangat menyukainya. Dia itu seorang sparkyu."

"Eeuummpp. Yaa sudahlah, semua terserah padamu saja. Aku tak ingin mengikutimu."

"Jangan seperti itu. Ayo lakukan ini. Kau kan sudah berjanji semalam."

Dengan pasrah sang hyung melakukan hal yang dongsaengnya ini minta. Mau bagaimana lagi, daripada dia akan habis nanti di dorm dijahili oleh namja satu ini.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari toko aksesoris, dengan menenteng paper bag yang berisi satu hadiah untuk sang idola.

Dan berjalan sambil memainkan handphonenya, siapa tau ada informasi oppanya sedang berada di cafe. Karna ingin segera memberikan kado itu pada sang idola.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin, Ryeowook melakukan hal yang sama saat itu. Karna dia merupakan seorang sparkyu seperti Sungmin.

Perlahan namun pasti seorang namja mendekati mereka berdua. Sungmin yang merasa asing didekati namja ini hanya melihat dengan aneh.

"Kau Lee Sungmin kan, ini untukmu." namja itu memberikan sebuah kotak pada Sungmin, dan beranjak pergi.

Dilihat sebelumnya seperti apa sosok Sungmin ini yang membuat dongsaengnya cemberut setiap membaca artikel yang selalu dia buat.

"Biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial." gumam sang hyung dan beranjak pergi.

Dalam kejauhan Kyuhyun melihat gerak-gerik hyungnya itu.

"Aaaiisshh. Pabboya, dasar kepala besar. Kenapa seperti itu. Kenapa tak sesuai dengan rencana semalam. AaaAaa..." Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal. "Apa harus aku yang melakukannya sendiri." lanjutnya.

**~TBC~**

**Annyeong...**

**Yeaayy,, kembali dengan cahpter fic yang gaje ini.**

**Maaf jika di chap ini feelnya kurang dapet. **

**Hhahaha, saya sedang dalam kondisi kekurangan kosa kata. Kkekekeke~~ *ngelesssdiikitt**

**Gomawo buat chingudeul yang sudah mau mampir.**

**Semoga chingudeul menyukainya, dan mau memberikan sedikit review.**

**Thanks to :**

**Anissa Lee13 : PaboGirl : prfvckgyu : dewi. : queenleo : vitaminsparkyu1123 : beMINe : Luvori19 : Heldamagnae : Kyuna36 : Adekyumin joyer**

***kasihLabusatu-satu**

**Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan untuk fic ini.**

**Lee chaRaa**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Secret make a Love**_

**Chapter 3**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun and other cast.**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, keluarga dan ELF. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakternya saja.**

**Warning : GS, un-EYD, Typo(s), umur tidak sesuai, ide cerita pasaran.**

_**^^ Happy Reading ^^**_

Sepeninggal lelaki yang tidak Sungmin kenal dia lalu membuka apa kotak itu.

"Mwoya... apa ini? Apa maksud namja itu?" tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Apa ming? Apa yang dia berikan padamu?" Ryeowook mulai penasaran akan kotak itu.

"Ani wookie, hanya orang yang tak penting." Jawab Sungmin dan memasukkan kotak itu kedalam paper bag bersama dengan hadiah yang akan dia berikan pada sang idola.

"Kajja kita pulang. Aku teringat akan tugas yang aku dapat dari dosen Park." Lanjut Sungmin berbohong.

Sebenarnya dia akan membuat artikel kembali. Karna dia mendapatkan informasi penting yang akan membuat artikelnya menjadi tranding topik esok hari.

"Kajja, aku juga sudah merasa lelah." Ryeowook menyetujui dan melangkahkan kakinya bergandengan bersama sang sahabat.

"Apa maksud semua ini. Aku tak mengerti. Apa ini sebuah tipuan. Namun tak mungkin, ini seperti sungguhan." gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Merasa dengan aneh akan isi dari kotak yang dia dapat itu. Mungkin dia akan mencari informasi tentang semua kebenaran ini.

~oOo~

Setelah menemui yeoja itu, dirinya berjalan kembali menuju cafe semula. Dongsaengnya masih duduk disana dengan tampang evil yang mengerikan. Dan aku yakin, dia pasti dalam keadaan buruk saat ini.

Namun, mengingat akan kotak itu. Membuatnya ikut tersenyum licik.

"Kena kau Cho Kyuhyun" benaknya dalam hati.

Setibanya didalam cafe, sang dongsaeng memberinya sebuah death glare yang sungguh membuat orang yang melihatnya pasti bergidik ngeri.

"Yak hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kenapa seperti itu. Rencana yang sudah aku atur rapi menjadi hancur." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Maaf Kyu, aku tak bisa berbuat kasar dengan yeoja. Bagaimana imageku nanti." jawab sang hyung santai. Namun dalam hatinya dia tersenyum puas.

"Aaiissh.. hyung, tapi kan semua jadi gagal. Yeoja itu jika tidak dikasari tidak akan mempan. Semakin di halusi dia akan semakin melunjak hyung." rengek Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau menjadi manja seperti itu eoh. Itu tidak sesuai dengan tampangmu yang seperti evil itu." Jawab hyung yang masih dengan gaya santainya.

"Hyung.. kau kan sudah janji akan membantuku. Mengapa kau seperti itu."

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas itu. Kajja kita segera kembali ke dorm. Atau kau ingin tertangkap basah disini dan takkan bisa sedikitpun bergerak karna dikejar-kejar oleh fansmu." Ucap sang hyung sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kyuhyun yang mulai sadar dimana dirinya saat ini pun segera mengikuti langkah hyungnya. Bahkan saat ini dia yang meninggalkan hyungnya yang berjalan santai.

"Beruntung sekali dia saat ini, tak harus berjalan sepertiku. Huuuh." Kyuhyun mengeluh akan dirinya saat ini.

~ Secret make a Love ~

Setibanya dari mall, Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di depan laptop. Dan membuka kembali kotak yang berisi sebuah surat, foto dan sebuah kartu ucapan.

Tak memperdulikan wookie yang sibuk didapur. Hari ini dia tak ingin memasak. Dia hanya ingin memecahkan sebuah misteri surat ini.

_Aku tak tau berawal dari mana akan perasaanku ini._

_Dan tak akan pernah tau jika aku tak bertemu denganmu._

_Lee Sungmin._

_Kau lah awal dari cinta yang aku miliki, dan aku harap kau pula yang akan menjadi akhir dari cinta ini._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_jika kau tak mempercayai surat ini memang benar dariku. Kau bisa melihat foto yang aku berikan padamu. Dia adalah hyungku. Dan semalam aku berfoto dengannya. Kau bisa melihatnya diakun sosialku. Samakan dengan namja yang bertemu denganmu tadi._

Membaca selama beberapa kali akan surat pendek yang dia terima. Entah harus senang atau tidak mendapat surat ini. Harus percaya atau tidak.

Dan dia kembali ke kotak itu, mengambil sebuah foto dan sebuah kartu ucapan.

_**Aku mencintaimu**_

Satu kalimat tertera dalam kartu ucapan itu. Bahkan dengan sebuah emotion cinta bersayap, berwarna pink. Seperti emotion yang dia sering gambar pada banner dikamarnya.

Mengapa begitu mirip dengan apa yang dia buat. Berlanjut melihat sebuah foto yang ada didalam kotak itu. "Yaah,, perlu aku selidiki akan kebenarannya." gumam Sungmin.

Dalam batinnya Sungmin merasa senang akan hadirnya surat itu. Apa bisa disebut itu adalah sebuah surat cinta. Dan apa mungkin seorang namja seperti Kyuhyun mencintainya. Apa hebatnya dia sehingga membuat Kyuhyun mencintai dirinya.

Namun disebagian benaknya dia merasakan sebuah keraguan akan semua itu. Jika itu bukan dari Kyuhyun mengapa ada sebuah tanda tangan Kyuhyun didalamnya, dan itu 100% sama dengan apa yang dia dapat ketika mengikuti acara Fansign dulu.

Sejenak menghilangkan pemikirannya itu, kini dia mulai membuka akun sosial medianya. Melihat akun sang idola, dan memang benar. Semalam sang idola memposting sebuah foto. Tertera disitu nama sang hyung yang tak lain adalah member Super Junior pula.

Melihat nama yang tertera dalam foto itu, segera Sungmin mencari informasi tentang namja itu. Melihat semua foto-foto namja itu. Disamakan dengan foto yang berada ditangannya, serta dengan wajah yang bertemu dengannya siang tadi.

"Jadi semua ini benar, tapi aku masih belum yakin akan semua ini." racau Sungmin.

Fikirannya bercampur saat ini, dan entah kemana jiwa penulisnya. Dia tidak ingin membuat artikel malam ini.

"Yak, Lee Sungmin. Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku eoh. Aku meneriakimu sejak tadi. Tapi kau hanya duduk disitu dan melamun tak jelas." Ryeowook kesal dan mendekati sang sahabat bermaksud mengajaknya makan malam.

Sungmin yang kaget akan kehadiran Ryeowook segera menutup layar laptopnya. Dan memasukkan semua surat beserta foto kedalam kotaknya kembali.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Mengagetkanku saja" ujar Sungmin mencoba sesantai mungkin. Karna dia takut Ryeowook akan merasa penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan.

"Kau sudah selesai memasak. Mari makan." lanjut Sungmin menggandeng tangan Ryeowook agar segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi eoh. Kau aneh ming, setibanya di apartemen kau biasanya langsung menuju dapur dan memulai bereksperimen dengan labu-labumu itu." tanya Wookie. "Apa kau sakit?" lanjut Wookie.

"Aniya, aku hanya sedang lelah. Kau ingat kan tentang mata kuliah dosen Park tadi pagi." Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Eeuummpp. Atau kau sedang memikirkan lelaki yang tadi siang itu." Ryeowook mulai menyelidiki. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja lelaki tak jelas itu. Toh kau juga tidak mengenalnya bukan?" Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan.

"Ne, aku sudah tak mengingatnya kembali. Ayoo makan, perutku sudah merindukan masakanmu."

Sungmin mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika mendekati meja makan. Bau harum masakan Ryeowook sungguh sangat menggoda. Tidak pernah menyesal Sungmin tinggal bersama Ryeowook. Selain hobi memasak, mereka juga sama-sama seorang Sparkyu.

"Ming, aku dengar lusa Kyu oppa tidak ada jadwal. Dan dia akan berada si Kona Beans selama satu hari penuh. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana lusa." Ryeowook mencoba mengajak Sungmin.

"Ne, aku juga mendapat kabar itu. Baiklah kita kesana lusa." jawab Sungmin lesu.

Sungmin merasa cemas mengingat rencana lusa bersama sang sahabat, dia senang akan bertemu dengan sang idola. Namun juga dia merasa canggung. Tapi dia tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini.

~oOo~

Pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah membaca surat kabar yang tersedia di dorm. Dan dia merasa senang, karna tak ada artikel tentangnya hari ini. Ini membuat suasana hatinya begitu ceria.

Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju kamar sang hyung, membuka pintu itu dan masuk tanpa ijin. Memeluk hyungnya yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Aaiissh. Siapa ini. Jangan memelukku!" rutuk sang hyung pada seseorang yang memeluknya.

"Terimakasih hyung, ternyata rencanamu berhasil. Aku sungguh senang." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yak. Kyu. Aku masih normal, jangan memelukku seperti ini." berontak sang hyung.

"Ne, ne, aku tak memelukmu kembali hyung. Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita ke Kona Beans besok. Aku ingin mentraktirmu." tawar Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak ada jadwal kan besok." Lanjutnya kembali.

"Ayolaah hyung..." rengek Kyuhyun kembali. Karna tak mendapat jawaban dari sang hyung.

"Ne, aku akan kesana bersamamu." jawabnya malas.

"Terimakasih hyung, kau sungguh baik." kembali Kyuhyun memeluknya erat.

"Cho Kyuhyun, segera kau pergi dari kamar ini. Atau..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya itu dan segera pergi dari kamar hyungnya. Jika terlambat, bisa jadi dia yang nanti habis di jaili.

"Syukurlah."Kyuhyun sedikit tersengal ketika sampai dikamarnya.

~KONA BEANS~

"Aku tak akan mempercayaimu kembali Kyu." Kesal sang hyung.

"Waeyo hyung?" Kyu bertanya singkat.

"Kau berjanji mentraktirku, tapi mengapa aku harus ikut membantumu bekerja paruh waktu disini. Lebih baik aku menjaga cafeku sendiri." Masih dalam kekesalannya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tak tau akan seramai ini."

"Yaa,, yaa yaa..."

Dalam kejauhan Kyuhyun mengenali kehadiran yeoja yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini. Namun mengapa hari ini dia tidak merasa kesal padanya. Dia selalu menyunggingkan senyumnya kesiapapun termasuk yeoja itu.

Dan yeoja yang berada jauh disana tersipu malu mendapat senyuman dari sang idola. Bahkan dia sempat melihat kesekitar sebelum tersenyum balik pada sang namja, karna dia takut kalau senyum itu bukan untuknya.

Dan sang hyung yang berada disamping Kyuhyun juga memberikan senyuman hangatnya. Walau dalam benaknya dia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat dua orang ini yang saling tersenyum aneh.

Sampai pada dirinya bertemu pandang dengan yeoja disamping Sungmin, "Cantik" komentar pertama tatkala dia melihat yeoja itu.

Yeoja yang tak lain adalah Wookie pun terkesima dengan namja disamping Kyuhyun itu. "Indah, senyumnya indah" komentar Wookie untuk pertama kalinya.

Tanpa terasa mereka suudah berada diantrian paling depan, Sungmin memesan beberapa makanan. Dan Wookie hanya mengiyakan apa yang Sungmin pilih, dirinya sibuk bertemu pandang dengan sang namja.

Setelah membayar makanan tersebut, sungmin mengeluarkan paper bag yang sudah dia siapkan. "Untukmu oppa, semoga kau menyukainya." Ucap Sungmin dengan gugupnya.

"Ne, terimakasih. Aku pasti meyukainya." Kyuhyun yang dalam mood baik itu langsung membuka kotak dalam paper bag itu. Melihat sejenak dan mengambil isinya.

Memakai gelang itu langsung didepan Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat itu merasa senang tiada tara. Sang idola memakai pemberian dari dirinya.

Tanpa basa-basi Wookie yang berdiri disamping Sungmin ikut mengeluarkan paper bagnya juga. Kyuhyun yang sudah dengan sigap akan mengambil paper bag itu tercenggang tatkala Ryeowook meneriakinya.

"Oppa, ini bukan untukmu. Tapi untuknya." ucap Ryeowook dengan lantangnya, dan membuat hyung yang ada disamping Kyu itu menahan tawa.

"Oppa, terimalah ini." Ucap ryeowook pada namja itu.

"Gomawo, siapa namamu?" namja itu bertanya pada Ryeowook.

"Aku Ryeowook oppa,"

"Nama yang bagus, terimakasih untuk ini." Namja itu langsung mengenakan gelang yang Ryeowook berikan dan menunjukkannya.

Ryeowook tersanjung diperlakukan seperti itu.

Berhubung antrian dibelakang mereka sudah sangat panjang, dengan sangat terpaksa Sungmin dan Ryeowook mundur dan menuju meja yang masih kosong.

"Ming, apa kau tau siapa namja disebelah Kyuhyun tadi." Ryeowook memulai perbincangan.

"Namanya Kim Jong Woon, orang biasa memanggilnya Yesung. Dia anggota Super Junior juga, namun tak setenar Kyu." Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Ooh.. Kau tau banyak tentangnya Ming? Apa kau akan berpindah hati?"

"Ani, aku hanya mengetahuinya sedikit. Mana mungkin aku berpindah haluan, aku tetap mencintai evilku." Sungmin menjawab dengan mantapnya, dan melihat kearah kasir dan tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun.

Senyum mengembang di bibir masing-masing. Senyum yang entah berarti apa bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Setelah bertemu pandang singkat, Sungmin melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Sampai tanpa terasa waktu sudah hampir malam.

Merekapun beranjak dari tempat itu, sebelum pergi mereka sempat menundukkan kepala. Berpamitan pada sang pemilik cafe yang tak sengaja sedang melihat kearah mereka. Senyumpun kembali merekah di bibir shape Sungmin serta bibir indah Ryeowook.

Dalam perjalan kembali, dua yeoja ini tersenyum malu. Mengingat akan sebuah keajaiban yang terjadi siang tadi.

"Apa mungkin benar, Kyuhyun yang mengirimkan surat itu padanya." Sungmin bertanya dalam hati.

Mana mungkin kalau itu memang dari Kyuhyun untuknya, apa hebatnya dirinya membuat Kyuhyun terpikat dengan fansnya sendiri. Namun memang tidak ada yang tak mungkin.

~oOo~

"Kyu, kau terlihat dalam mood yang baik hari ini." Yesung bertanya pada Kyuhyun saat perjalanan kembali ke dorm.

"Bagaimana aku tidak merasa senang, 2hari ini dia tak membuat artikel tentangku. Dan itu membuat hatiku sangat nyaman." jawab kyuhyun.

"Ooo... aku kira kau jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu. Sehingga kau begitu manis dengannya siang tadi."

"Mana mungkin aku mencintai yeoja itu. Itu hanya sebuah ucapan terima kasihku. Maka dari itu aku memakai gelang ini." ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjukan gelang yang dia pakai.

"Oooh..."

"Yak! Hyung, kau hanya ber Ooh.. Ooh saja sedari tadi." Kyuhyun mulai kesal. "Apa tak ada kata-kata lain eoh?" lanjutnya.

"Hahaha. Suasana hatimu itu cepat sekali berubah-ubah eoh? Tapi kyu, entah mengapa aku merasa tenang melihat wajah itu." Yesung memejamkan matanya mengingat-ingat wajah yeoja yang dia temui tadi siang.

"Kau ambil saja hyung dia. Aku tidak minat dengan Sungmin itu, apa lagi tubuhnya itu. Pendek, bukan tipeku."

Plleettaakkk...

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala sang namja evil itu.

"Appo hyung,." Kyuhyun merengek kesakitan.

"Salah siapa kau berkata seenaknya. Yeoja yang aku maksud itu Ryeowook, bukan Sungmin pabbo."

"Omo.. omo, berani sekali kau hyung mengatai aku pabbo. Apa kau tak ingat, aku adalah peringkat kedua IQ tertinggi di grup ini." Kyuhyun mulai sombong.

"Ya, kau memang memiliki IQ tinggi. Tapi pemikiranmu itu dangkal, kau main menduga saja. Apa itu pantas disebut ber IQ tinggi? hhahaha" ucap Yesung menghina.

Kapan lagi dia bisa menghina saengnya itu.

Sebelum sang saeng membalas ulah hyungnya, yesung segera keluar dari mobil itu. Karna mereka sudah sampai di dorm. Dan secepat kilat dia berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Yak Kim Jong Woon... si kepala besar. Awas kau..." kyuhyun berlari-lari menyusul sang hyung.

Sudah seperti anak kecil saja, mereka berlarian menaiki tangga. Tak menghiraukan para member lain yang meneriaki mereka karna takut mereka berdua jatuh nanti.

Kyuhyun sudah sangat tak sabar untuk memberikan hukuman sang hyung yang dengan beraninya mengejek dirinya seperti itu.

Yesung terengah-engah dan duduk di sofa yang ada dalam dorm itu. Kyuhyun yang mengerti hyungnya sudah lelah itu langsung menerjang hyungnya. Menabrakkan dirinya pada hyung sehingga sang hyung berteriak kesakitan.

"Appo Kyu, kau ini seperti bocah saja." rutuk Yesung. "Ingat umurmu Kyu." lanjutnya.

"Habis kau ini hyung, menghina aku seperti itu."

"Bukankah itu kenyataannya Kyu. Hahahaha"

"Aiiissh hyung." Kyuhyun berteriak kesal.

Mengingat kejadian tadi membuat mereka berdua tertawa. Di umur mereka berdua yang sudah tidak muda lagi, namun sikap mereka terkadang seperti anak sekolah dasar.

Mereka berdua sekarang di sibukan dengan gadget masing-masing. Yesung sibuk berselca dengan menunjukan gelang yang dia dapat dari Ryeowook. Dan menguploadnya diakun sosial miliknya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk membaca kiriman-kiriman dari para sparkyu yang terkadang membuatnya tertawa.

"Kyu, bagaimana kalau kita berfoto bersama." ajak Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengambil foto mereka berdua. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Yesung tersenyum manis akan hasil foto itu.

Diambilnya handphone Kyuhyun, membuka akun sosial Kyuhyun dan mengupload hasil jepretannya. Dan menuliskan sebuah kata "Terima kasih untuk ini."

~oOo~

"Sungguh melelahkan hari ini. Tapi aku senang." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Iya kan ming?" lanjut Ryeowook.

"Ne," Sungmin menanggapinya santai. "Omo?" lanjut Sungmin kaget.

"Ada apa ming? Ada apa?" Ryeowook ikut kaget.

"Ini, sungguh.. ini Wookie." tunjuk Sungmin.

Ryeowook tidak menanggapi ucapan Sungmin, namun lebih memilih melihat kelayar handphone yang Sungmin tunjukan.

"Omo? Ming, apa maksudnya ini? Apa oppa begitu menyukai hadiah yang kita beri. Sungguh senangnya." Ryeowook riang "Aku sungguh menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini." lanjut Ryeowook.

"Ne, terserah kau saja Wookie mau mengatakan apa." jawab Sungmin lesu.

Entah mengapa Sungmin menjadi bingung akan semua hal yang meninmpanya saat ini.

Dia merasa bangga akan semuanya, namun dia merasa ragu juga akan semuanya.

~oOo~

Kyuhyun kini merasa tenang, sudah tak ada artikel Sungmin yang menghiasi surat kabar di pagi hari.

Sang managerpun kini tidak pernah memarahi Kyuhyun seperti biasanya. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun terseyum singkat melihat sang manager.

Sungguh bukan Kyuhyun yang yang biasanya, dia yang terkenal dengan namja evil dan sifat dinginnya itu tersenyum indah.

Dengan jadwal yang padatnya saat ini dia menikmati setiap agendanya untuk mengisi acara disana-sini dan bermain film.

Sang hyung yang selalu membantunya pun tak pernah absen menemani Kyuhyun saat merasa lelah di dorm. Terkadang mereka bertanding game dan yesung harus pasrah mendapat satu jitakan dari Kyuhyun karena kekalahannya.

Seperti itulah hari-hari Kyuhyun, moodnya yang baik membuat dia menjadi namja yang lebih ramah dari sebelumnya. Bahkan tak jarang dia membalas senyum para sparkyu dimanapun Kyuhyun temui.

Bahkan Kyuhyun mengijinkan sang hyung untuk bermain-main dengan handphone miliknya.

Walau banyak ke usilan yang Yesung lakukan, terkadang dia mengambil gambar Kyuhyun tanpa sadar dan mengupload semua gambar itu di akun sosial Kyu.

Dan Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan kejailan hyungnya hanya akan mengerjai Yesung seperti biasanya, mengucap kata-kata pedas tatkala sedang berkumpul dengan para member lain. Dan membuat Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

Jauh diluar sana, kebahagiaan sedang dirasakan seorang yeoja yang bernama Sungmin. Setiap melihat postingan di akun sosial sang idola.

Sang namja selalu memposting segala hal yang membuat Sungmin melayang.

Bahkan yang membuat Sungmin lebih senang, disetiap Sungmin mempostingkan sebuah foto, dia selalu memperlihatkan gelang yang diberikan olehnya.

Memang gelang itu tercipta untuk Kyuhyun, sangat cocok dipakai ditangan Kyuhyun yang putih itu.

Sama seperti gelang yang dipakai ditangannya, dengan warna yang senada dengan yang Kyuhyun pakai.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide meluncur di otaknya. Dia sudah lama tidak menulis sebuah artikel. Dan mungkin sudah banyak Sparkyu yang merindukan karyanya.

Karna dia mendapat pesan dari sang ketua redaksi akan banyaknya permintaan artikel tentang Kyuhyun.

Membuka kembali kotak yang pernah dia dapat dari Kyuhyun, menata semua isinya. Serta menempatkan gelang yang dia pakai diantaranya.

Mengambil gambar itu dari berbagai sisi, mencari angel yang tepat. Menambahkan gambar itu pada artikel yang sudah dibuatnya. Tak lupa memberikan sebuah judul yang pasti akan menarik semua pembaca.

"Yeeaayy.. Saranghaeyo Oppa, terimakasih untuk semuanya." ucap Sungmin setelah mengecup bibir dalam banner itu.

Menulis sebuah kata dan dan memberi emootion cinta didalamnya.

~oOo~

~_**Surat Cinta Cho Kyuhyun**_~

Artikel di pagi hari yang membuat semua yeoja tersenyum miris. Bagaimana tidak, artikel itu menunjukkan sebuah bukti yang membuat yeoja seantero Korea iri.

Dengan sebuah foto surat cinta yang dengan tulisan sang idola, berserta sebuah sign dibawahnya. Belum lagi dengan gelang yang sama yang dipakai idolanya itu, sama dengan gelang yang berada dalam foto itu.

Dan gelang itu adalah gelang milik sang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Sungmin. Walaupun semua orang tak mengetahuinya. Dan hanya yang Sungmin yang tau akan hal itu.

Bahkan dalam surat itu terdapat sebuah nama sang yeoja, walaupun nama itu sudah diberikan beberapa coretan sehingga tidak terlalu terlihat.

Sungmin mengerti, dia tak mungkin membunuh dirinya. Jika dia menunjukan nama dalam surat itu, sudah pasti para Sparkyu akan mendatanginya, mencaci dirinya secara langsung maupun melalui akun sosial.

Entah mengapa dia membuat artikel tentang hal itu, dirinya tidak berniat membuat para Sparkyu iri akan keajaiban yang datang padanya. Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan, betapa beruntungnya dia akan hal itu.

"Ming," ucap Ryeowook perlahan.

"Ne" jawab sungmin santai.

"Apa kau yang menulis semua artikel tentang Kyuhyun di berita itu.?" tanya Ryeowook.

Binggo..

Sungmin terperanjat. "Pabboya" rutuk sungmin dalam hati.

Mengapa bisa dia melupakan akan keberadaan Ryeowook. Dia pasti mengenali akan barang-barang yang berada di foto itu.

"Pabbo. " Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati sambil mengetuk-ketuk kepalanya.

"hehehe, ne wookie. Maaf tak memberitahukanmu." ucap Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Omo.. Omo.. jadi semua itu benar. Chukkae Chukkae ming." Ryeowook girang dan memeluk Sungmin.

"Kau tak marah denganku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mana mungkin aku marah denganmu. Justru aku bangga, karna kita adalah yeoja paling beruntung didunia." Ryeowook masih dalam kegirangannya.

"Syukurlah, tapi bukannya kau adalah Sparkyu?"

"Kini aku tidak dalam kubu namja evil itu, aku lebih mencintai Yesungie saat ini." Ryeowook tersenyum singkat.

Dan dua yeoja itu kembali berbincang panjang lebar mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Keberuntungan memang berpihak pada mereka.

Dan Kyuhyun, orang yang ada dalam artikel itu mengumpat kesal sejak pagi hari. Bagaimana dia tidak marah melihat artikel itu.

Semua itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Oke, memang tidak semua surat itu adalah suatu kebohongan. Tapi kata-kata itu adalah karya yang dia buat, namun bukan untuk yeoja itu.

Dan dia tau siapa yang mengambil karyanya itu, karna hanya namja itu yang dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini.

Dan dia tau, mengapa hyungnya itu sering tertawa tak jelas saat melihat dirinya. Ya apa lagi kalau bukan karena semua ini.

"Yak! Kim kepala besar. Awas kau jika bertemu denganku." ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**~ TBC ~**

**Annyeong chingudeul, kembali membawa chapter baru.**

**Dan yeeaay,, akhirnya tembuss 3k+.**

**Semoga chingudeul menyukainya. Karna saya seorang newbie, jadi maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini.**

**Untuk Kyumin moment, mungkin di chap selanjutnya ya.**

**Gomawo buat chingudeul yang selalu memberikan semangat pada saya dengan memberikan review.**

**Big hug to :**

**Anissa Lee13 : TifyTiffanyLee : PaboGirl : Adekyumin joyer : abilhikmah : Luvori19 : Ai Rin Lee : Kyuna36 : dewi. : Heldamagnae : Thalia kms : vitaminsparkyu1123**

**Jangan lupa review lagi ne.**

**Gomawo.. Gomawo... **

**Lee chaRaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret make a Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other cast.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : GS, Typo(s), un-EYD, ide cerita pasaran, membosankan.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan keluarga serta ELF. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakternya saja.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

Hari ini Sungmin begitu ceria, entah mengapa dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi nanti. Walaupun dirinya harus kembali ke apartemen sendiri karena Ryeowook meninggalkannya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Ryeowook pulang terlebih dahulu. Salahkan saja pada Sungmin yang harus menemui sang dosen dan mendapat banyak masukan di siang yang sangat panas serta membuat Ryeowook menunggu selama 1 jam lebih.

Kembali ke apartemen secepat mungkin adalah keinginan Ryowook saat itu.

Sungmin memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak sebelum kembali keapartemen. Melihat-lihat siapa tau ada barang yang ingin dia beli dimall serta mampir sejenak ketaman kota untuk meringankan fikirannya akan tugas kuliah.

Berjalan-jalan ditaman sore hari adalah hal yang sudah biasa Sungmin lakukan jika merasa jenuh dengan aktifitas perkuliahannya.

Tanpa sadar ada yang menarik tangan Sungmin, dan membawanya keujung taman yang sepi. Sungmin sempat memberontak, namun apa daya. Kekuatan sang namja lebih besar darinya.

"Apa tidak bosan kau selalu memberitakan ku eoh." Ucap sang namja dengan kesalnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kamu inginkan Sungmin-ssi?!" namja itu mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Appo." rengek Sungmin merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya karna digenggam terlalu keras.

"Sungmin kenapa kau selalu mengganggu hidupku eoh. Baru saja aku tenang kau tak memberitakanku. Mengapa tadi pagi ada berita yang sungguh aneh itu." Namja itu berbicara setajam mungkin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan eoh? Aku tak mengerti." Ucap Sungmin kesal karena tak mengerti akan arah pembicaran itu.

"Aiisshh. Kau masih tak mengerti? Sebenarnya apa yang ada diotakmu eoh." Namja itu semakin kesal dan melepas masker yang dia gunakan. Serta memberikan sebuah deathglare yang menakutkan.

"Mwo? Oppa?" Sungmin terperanjat.

Bagaimana dia tidak merasa kaget, saat ini sang idola berada didepannya. Dengan jarak yang dekat.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap heran dengan yeoja yang ada didepannya. Dia sudah berkata panjang lebar, namun orang yang dihadapannya hanya membalas dengan satu kata –mwo- .

Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak yeoja ini, apa dia tidak merasa takut seperti hyung hyungnya yang lain.

Dan ada apa dengan matanya itu, apa yang dia lakukan itu. Tiada henti mata itu berkedip.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh. Tak bisakah matamu itu berhenti untuk berkedip seperti itu." hardik Kyuhyun. "Aneh" lanjutnya kembali.

"Ini namanya aegyo oppa? Apa kau tidak tergoda dengan aegyo yang aku berikan eoh." ucap Sungmin manja seperti anak kecil.

"Aegyo? Aku kira yang namanya aegyo tidak seperti itu. Kau terlalu berlebihan." ucap Kyuhyun. "Dan aku sudah biasa mendapat aegyo yang lebih bagus dari itu." lanjutnya berbohong.

Dia memang sering mendapat aegyo dari para penggemar serta para artis yang dekat dengannya, namun tak pernah dia melihat aegyo seindah itu. Sungguh sangat menggoda.

Namun tak mungkin bagi Kyuhyun berterus terang dengan yeoja di depannya itu. Bisa hancur imagenya yang terkenal cool itu.

Dilain sisi Sungmin seketika itu diam membisu, ternyata jurus andalan yang dia miliki tak mempengaruhi sang idola.

"Apa itu, mengapa bibirnya seperti itu." gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Aaaiissshhh" racau Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa jadi membahas aegyomu itu. Sungmin-ssi ." lanjutnya.

"Ne" masih dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang cemberut eoh. Seharusnya aku yang marah akan artikel-artikel yang kau buat itu?"

"Mwo? Bagaimana kau tau jika artikel itu aku yang membuatnya." Sungmin bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Aiissh kau sebenarnya seorang mahasiswa atau anak sekolah dasar eoh?" rutuk Kyuhyun.  
"Kau selalu memberikan nickname disetiap artikelmu. Dan itu mudah untukku melacaknya. Aku memiliki banyak rekan disana. Pabbo" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bodoh tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Buktinya aku bisa masuk di universitas ternama" balas Sungmin.

"Kalau tidak bodoh, mengapa kau mudah sekali untuk di tipu." Kyuhyun mulai geram.

"Ditipu?nugu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirimu itu. Kau percaya saja akan surat yang ada dalam kotak itu." Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan.

"Maksudmu oppa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Yaa, kau percaya saja dengan semua yang ada dalam kotak itu. Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan.

"Semua yang ada dalam kotak itu memang tulisan yang aku buat. Namun itu bukan untukmu, itu hanya salah satu karya yang akan aku masukan dalam laguku nanti." Lanjutnya kembali.

Bagai mendengar petir dalam hujan, Sungmin merasa sakit di hatinya. Jadi semua ini tidak benar, semua itu hanyalah sebuah tipuan.

Tanpa terasa, cairan bening dimata Sungmin meluncur bebas dipipinya. Segera Sungmin meninggalkan tempat itu. Dirinya sudah merasa sangat malu pada sang idolanya.

"Hey Sungmin-ssi, mau kemana eoh? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" teriak Kyuhyun.

Tanpa memperdulikan sang idola, Sungmin lebih memlilih pergi dari tempat itu. Rasanya sudah tak ingin dia bertemu dengan sang namja.

Dan Kyuhyun pun ikut meninggalkan tempat itu pula. Walau dia mengambil arah yang berbeda, karna tak mungkin baginya untuk melewati jalan yang sama dengan Sungmin disana terlalu banyak orang.

~oOo~

"Mengapa tak ada hasil foto yang bagus," racau Yesung dalam hati.

Dirinya sibuk mengambil gambar, mencoba dengan gaya disana sini. Namun tetap saja tidak ada yang menarik menurutnya.

"Mungkin seperti ini saja." gumam Yesung.

Dan seperti kebiasan dirinya yang selalu memposting foto keakun sosial miliknya.

"Semoga dia melihat ini." harap Yesung.

~oOo~

Ryeowook masih sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya, sampai dirinya tak sadar akan kehadiran Sungmin.

"Ming, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Ryeowook.

Namun orang yang disapa hanya diam dan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Waeyo ming? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Wookie bertanya pada sang sahabat.

"Anniya Wookie, hanya lelah saja. Aku akan kekamar dahulu. Dan kau makan saja sendiri, aku sedang tak ingin makan." ucap Sungmin lalu memasuki kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu. Aneh sekali, apa dia mendapat banyak tugas dari dosen Park itu." gumam Ryeowook.

Dirinya kemudian kembali sibuk memasak. Sesekali melihat handphone untuk membuka akun sosialnya.

"Ige mwoya?" Ryeowook terkejut dengan sebuah postingan di akun tersebut.

**~aku rindu pemilik ini. RY~**

Sebuah foto sang idola yang dia kagumi saat ini, berfoto dengan wajah murungnya menunjuk pada gelang yang dia pakai. Ditambah dengan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Ryeowook tak mengerti.

"Apa kau benar merindukanku oppa." tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

Layaknya para fans lain yang mulai mereply postingan itu. Ryeowook pun ikut mereplynya.

Dan tanpa dia sadari sang idola mengiriminya sebuah pesan dalam akun sosialnya itu. Sejak kapan sang idolanya itu berteman dengan dirinya.

Tak memikirkan hal yang memusingkan itu, dirinya segera mematikan kompor yang masih menyala dan mulai sibuk dengan handphone yang ada ditangannya. Membalas pesan dari sang idola.

~Oppa ingin menghubungimu, tapi sulit untuk oppa mendapatkan informasi tentangmu. Maukah kau berbagi dengan oppa.~

Itulah pesan yang tertera dari sang idola, dan membuat wookie tersenyum tanpa henti. Bagaimana tidak, dia adalah wanita paling bahagia dan paling beruntung di dunia saat ini.

~Aku sangat senang berbagi dengan oppa.~

Dan secepat kilat aku membalas pesan itu. Tak mau kesempatan itu hilang.

Aksi balas membalas pesanpun berlanjut, bahkan ketika Ryeowook mempersiapkan makan malam diatas meja.

~oOo~

Plleetaaakkk...

Satu pukulan tepat mendarat di kepala Yesung.

"Appo Kyu. Kau ini kenapa eoh?" ucap Yesung sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Itu hanya sebagian kecil yang kau terima hyung. Harusnya kau mendapatkan lebih dari itu." ucap Kyuhyun tajam

"Wae? Memang aku berbuat apa Kyu." Yesung seolah-olah tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan kau berpura-pura seperti itu. Kau sungguh menodai wajahmu itu." Kyuhyun mulai kesal.

"Kau kan hyung yang menukar isi kotak itu. Dan akhirnya membuat gempar karna surat yang tak jelas itu." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha. Kau sudah mengetahuinya eoh. Hhahahha," ejek Yesung.

"Yaak hyung. Kau sungguh. Membuat aku malu didepan yeoja itu."

"Mwo? Kau baru saja bertemu dengan Sungmin?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne, waeyo hyung? Kau tak terima eoh."

"Anni, anni.. hanya saja Wookie bercerita jika Sungmin terus murung setelah pulang dari kampus tadi." Yesung menjelaskan.

"Wookie? Nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

"Dia yeoja yang bersama Sungmin waktu itu, yang kau memberikan ini padaku." terang Yesung dan menunjukkan gelangnya itu.

"Omo. Aku melupakannya. Aaiisshh. Kau menggangguku saja Kyu." lanjut Yesung yang mulai sadar akan aktifitasnya bersama Wookie tertunda.

Bergegas dia menuju kamar karna tak mau diganggu dengan adanya Kyuhyun itu.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya duduk termenung, mencerna kata-kata sang hyung.

"Sungmin murung." gumam Kyuhyun. "Apa karena aku." lanjutnya kembali.

Mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sungmin tadi. Wajahnya memang tidak secantik para artis. Namun dia memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Dengan aegyonya, serta polah tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil.

Belum lagi ketika dia merasa kesal, dengan mempoutkan bibirnya itu. Sungguh menggoda.

"Aaiissshh. Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyu" rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

Namun bayangan wajah Sungmin menjadi semakin nyata. Dengan aegyonya yang membuat dia tergoda namun harus menahannya.

"Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau selalu muncul di sini." racau Kyuhyun tak jelas dan tertidur.

~oOo~

Sudah hampir satu bulan ini tak pernah ada kabar dari Sungmin. Artikelnya pun tak pernah muncul lagi disurat kabar. Seperti menghilang setelah kejadian pertemuan itu.

Bahkan diacara fansign dia tak pernah terlihat, hanya sang sahabat yang rajin mengikuti acara itu. Seperti hari ini. Kyuhyun ingin bertanya akan keadaan Sungmin pada sang sahabat, namun yeoja itu hanya berdiri dibarisan Yesung.

Dan sama sekali tak mendekati barisan Kyuhyun. Bahkan setelah mendapat sign dari Yesung dia langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa aku seperti ini." gumam Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Kyu, kau terlihat seperti mencari seseorang tadi?" Yesung bertanya saat mereka didalam mobil kembali ke dorm setelah acara fansign.

"Kau mencari yeoja itu eoh?" lanjut Yesung.

"Anniya hyung, itu perasaanmu saja. Aku hanya merasa lelah." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Yakin kau hanya merasa lelah? Atau kau merindukan yeoja itu. Jika kau merindukan dia datanglah padanya." Yesung menasehati.

"Apa kau perlu alamatnya, aku memilikinya." lanjut Yesung.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku hanya merasa lelah." ucap Kyuhyun acuh.

"Aku lebih dahulu memiliki alamat itu kepala besar." gumam Kyuhyun kesal dalam hatinya.

~oOo~

Sebenarnya dia memang merindukan yeoja itu, merindukan akan wajah cantik itu dengan aegyonya serta bibir pink bershape m.

Berjalan menuju lantai 3, masih menggunakan maskernya. Dia tak mau tertangkap basah oleh para fans serta stalker yang selalu mencari informasi tentangnya.

Bahkan dia lebih berhati-hati kali ini, dia tidak menggunakan mobil miliknya. Karna sudah banyak yang mengerti akan mobil hyundai hitamnya itu.

Menekan bel dan menunggu sejenak sebelum sang pemilik apartemen membukakan pintu.

Dan begitu pintu itu terbuka, langsung saja seorang Cho Kyuhyun masuk tanpa permisi. Dan sang pemilik hanya bisa berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"Yaak. Siapa kau? Berani masuk saja dan duduk disitu." Ryeowook kesal melihat kelakuan sang tamu.

Kyuhyun kemudian membuka masker serta topi yang dia pakai untuk penyamarannya.

"Dimana Sungmin, apa dia berada disini?" tanyanya tanpa sopan santun.

"Omo? Oppa, kenapa kau datang kemari?" Ryeowook balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya kembali padaku, jawab saja pertanyaanku dahulu." masih dengan tampang evilnya.

"Eeummpp. Kau memang pantas dikatakan namja evil. Tampangmu saja sungguh sangat menyebalkan seperti itu." hardik Ryeowook.

"Dia berada dikamarnya, akhir-akhir ini dia hanya sibuk belajar serta melamun. Dan itu semua karnamu." Ryeowook mulai kesal.

"Ini bukan karnaku, tapi karna si kepala besar yang kau puja-puja itu." jawab Kyuhyun lantang. "Dimana kamar Sungmin?" lanjutnya.

"Disana." Ryeowook menunjuk pada salah satu kamar di apartemen itu.

Walau Kyuhyun baru bertemu dengan Ryeowook beberapa kali, namun dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan yeoja ini. Bahkan tak segan-segan untuk mengajak yeoja ini berdebat.

Dan penyebab semua itu itu adalah sang hyung, yang tiada henti bercerita akan yeoja ini di dorm. Membuat Kyuhyun sudah sedikit mengerti akan sifat yeoja sahabat Sungmin ini.

Mengetuk pintu itu sejenak, namun tak mendengar ada sebuah jawaban dari sang penghuni kamar.

Tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun langsung saja membuka pintu kamar itu. Dan melihat kedalam ruangan.

Dilihatnya seorang yeoja yang duduk diatas ranjang, menghadap kesebuah banner dikamar itu. Yaa banner dengan berbagai coretan serta gambar yang hampir semuanya sama.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disampingnya. Dan ikut duduk diatas ranjang Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau perbuat dengan fotoku itu, kenapa penuh dengan coretan serta gambar tak jelas itu." Kyuhyun membuka percakapan.

"Euummpp. Hanya memberi sebuah karya kecilku." jawab Sungmin tanpa sadar jika Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Yaa, karya kecil yang indah. Sepertimu Lee Sungmin."

"Ne." jawab Sungmin singkat dan melihat kesamping.

"Mwo? Oppa, mengapa kau disini? Sejak kapan kau berada disini?" lanjut Sungmin yang merasa kaget akan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kau hanya melamun dan memperhatikanku." Jawab kyuhyun.

"Memperhatikanmu?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan wajah polosnya.

"Yaa, memperhatikanku didalam foto itu." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk meledek, namun Sungmin sama sekali tak berreaksi.

"Minnie, maafkan aku." Kata-kata tulus itu meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Untuk?" jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Untuk kata-kataku yang mungkin menyakitimu saat itu."

"Anniyo oppa, aku saja yang salah paham. Dan aku saja yang begitu bodoh. Tak bisa membedakan akan sebuah kebenaran dan sebuah kebohongan."

"Anniyo Minnie, memang saat itu kata-kata dalam surat itu hanya sebuah tulisanku yang tak memiliki arti. Namun saat ini aku menyadarinya, kalau ternyata tulisan ku itu memang untukmu Minnie."

"Mana mungkin oppa itu untukku, sedangkan tulisan itu saja sudah kau buat sebelum bertemu denganku."

"Memang tulisan itu aku buat sebelum bertemu denganmu, namun tanpa aku sadari itulah ungkapan perasaanku saat ini." tutur Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah oppa, kau tak perlu berbohong hanya untuk menyenangkan hatiku."

"Anniya Minnie, ini memang perasaan yang aku miliki saat ini, untukmu." Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

Menarik dagu Sungmin untuk melihat kearahnya, melihat sejenak wajah yeoja yang entah mengapa begitu menarik hatinya, walau memang belum 100persen.

Wajah yang ceria yang selalu dia lihat walau harus dalam keadaan bersembunyi itu entah hilang kemana.

Atau memang kejadian itu membuatnya dia merasakan sakit dan malu. Mengingat surat itu bukanlah surat cinta yang seperti Sungmin fikirkan.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, dan mencium sekilas dahi yeoja itu.

"Mungkin kau masih tidak percaya akan semua ini, namun aku tidak akan memaksamu." ucap Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan Sungmin dikamar itu.

**~ TBC ~**

**Annyeong chingudeul..**

**Akhirnya bisa update juga,,**

**Maaf untuk cerita yang mulai membosankan serta kekurangan yang bertebaran di fic ini. Harap maklum..**

**Saya seorang newbie yang masih dalam proses belajar. *ngeless**

**Terima kasih buat chingudeul yang mau mampir serta memberikan reviewnya.**

**Semoga semakin baik untuk chapter selanjutnya. *bow**

**Big Thanks to :**

**TifyTiffanyLee : PaboGirl : prfvckgyu : dirakyu : vitaminsparkyu1123 : Ai Rin Lee : Luvori19 : dewi. : Heldamagnae**

**Jangan lupa review lagi ne..**

**Gomawo..**

**Lee chaRaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Secret make a Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other cast.**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : GS, Typo(s), un-EYD, OOC, ide cerita pasaran, membosankan.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan keluarga serta ELF. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakternya saja.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

Lee Sungmin hanya dapat memperhatikan kepergian sang namja. Walau dirinya masih diselimuti rasa malu dan menyesal.

"Oppa" panggil Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun sudah mendekati pintu kamar itu.

"Ne, waeyo?" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya.

Dalam sekejap Sungmin sudah berlari dan memeluk namja itu erat.

"Mian oppa untuk semua artikel yang aku buat untukmu. Maaf atas semua kesalahan yang sudah aku lakukan." ucap Sungmin terisak.

"Sudahlah Minnie, aku sudah mulai melupakannya. Toh saat ini sudah tak seheboh waktu itu." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan yeoja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Anniya oppa. Aku sungguh malu akan semua itu. Mianhaeyo oppa, mian" Sungmin tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf.

"Aku tak apa Minnie, sudahlah. Lupakan masalah itu." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Tapi oppa, ijinkan aku memelukmu untuk kali ini. Karna aku yakin tak akan mungkin aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini lagi." Ucap Sungmin masih dalam isakannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa membalas pelukan itu, bahkan dia mempererat pelukannya. Membiarkan Sungmin merasakan kehangatan yang ada pada dirinya.

.

Secret make a Love

.

Sungmin terbangun dalam tidurnya, mengingat akan kejadian semalam. Apakah itu hanya sebuah mimpi indah sehingga Sungmin sangat beruntung bisa merasakannya. Bahkan sangat nyata pelukan yang dirasakannya itu.

Suara pintu diketuk menyadarkan Sungmin akan lamunannya di pagi ini. Segera dia membuka pintu itu. Jika tidak, Ryeowook sang sahabat akan berteriak dengan begitu kencangnya.

"Waeyo Wookie? Ini masih sangat pagi. Aku tidak ada kelas hari ini." ucap Sungmin malas.

"kau memang tak ada kelas pagi, tapi ini sudah sangat siang Lee Sungmin. Sungguh kau ini malas sekali."

"Euuummpp. Memang sudah jam berapa saat ini?" Sungmin bertanya dengan malasnya.

Sungguh yeoja ini begitu malas, masih dengan sleepwearnya berwarna pink dengan gambar one piece, rambut yang berantakan. Dan berdiri bersandar pada daun pintu kamar. Sangat tidak pantas untuk dicontoh.

"Seperti inikah yeoja yang di kagumi oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Mengapa Kyuhyun bodoh sekali eoh." Ryeowook mencibir.

"Yaa! Wookie apa yang kau katakan eoh. Mau memulai pertengkaran dipagi ini?" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"hhaahaha. Pagi? Kau kata ini pagi? Ini sudah jam 11 Lee Sungmin." Ryeowook ikut kesal.

"Sudah kau pergi mandi saja, setelah itu makan bersamaku. Aku menunggumu dimeja makan nyonya Lee." lanjut Ryeowook meledek.

Sungmin yang kaget serta bingung dengan ucapan Ryeowook hanya mengikuti perintah sang sahabatnya itu dan lekas menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"..."

"Yaa, noona. Untuk kali ini saja. Kau kan sudah berjanji waktu itu."

"..."

"Ne, hanya untuk saat itu saja. Setelahnya aku tak akan meminta tolong lagi."

"..."

"Ne, aku janji tak akan merepotkanmu lagi."

Ppiipp...

"Huuuh, semoga saja berhasil." gumam Kyuhyun setelah mematikan teleponnya.

"Waeyo Kyu? Apa yang kau rencanakan eoh?" ucap Yesung dari arah belakang.

"Anniya hyung, hanya hal kecil. Hyung sudahkah kau bersiap untuk konser esok hari" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaran.

"Sudah, kau sendiri bagaimana Kyu?"

"Aku sungguh tidak sabar menanti hari esok." ucap Kyuhyun semangat.

Yesung hanya bisa melihat aneh dengan dongsaengnya. Namja satu ini jika sedang dalam mood yang bagus memang terlihat begitu ramah.

Namun perlu waspada akan Kyuhyun, mungkin saja dibalik keramahannya saat ini dia merencanakan untuk mengerjai para hyungnya.

.

.

"Kau tau Wookie, semalam aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan aku memeluknya, dia juga membalas pelukanku sangat erat." Sungmin memulai cerita akan mimpinya.

Dan Ryeowook yang mendengarkan cerita Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala. Merasa heran dengan sahabatnya ini. Apa begitu bodohnya dia.

Dia mempunyai indeks prestasi yang cukup bagus, dan tidak begitu memalukan. Namun mengapa untuk urusan seperti ini dia terlihat begitu bodoh.

"Yaa Lee Sungmin, semua yang kau rasakan itu bukan sebuah mimpi. Namun memang sebuah kenyataan." Ucap Ryeowook malas, karna merasa bosan akan cerita Sungmin.

"Mana mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun berkunjung kemari Wookie."

"Yaa! Lee Sungmin, mengapa kau begitu bodoh eoh." Ryeowook mulai kesal.

"Kyuhyunmu memang kemari semalam, bahkan kau tertidur dalam pelukannya. Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan eoh, sampai seperti itu." lanjut Ryeowook.

"Benarkah itu Wookie? Aku kira itu sebuah mimpi. Hhhahaha" ucap Sungmin masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Mwoya? Aku tertidur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun?" lanjut Sungmin kaget akan ucapan Ryeowook sebelumnya.

Dan Ryeowook sudah menduga akan seperti ini. Dia sudah hafal betul akan tingkah laku Sungmin.

"Ne Lee Sungmin. Kau tertidur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Bahkan dia menunggumu selama satu jam." ucap Ryeowook. "Dia ingin memastikanmu benar-benar sudah terlelap." lanjut Wookie.

Sungmin yang mendengar penuturan Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam membisu. Dia merasa aneh, mengapa Kyuhyun mau menunggunya yang sedang tidur selama satu jam. Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya merasa iba akan dirinya atas kejadian semalam.

Yaa.. kejadian semalam. Setelah ingat semua kejadian itu, Sungmin kembali dalam lamunannya. Dirinya merasa sedih akan tingkah lakunya. Mengapa dia begitu bodoh.

Mengapa?

"Yaa, sampai kapan kau akan memainkan makananmu eoh." Ryeowook menyadarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Eeummpp. Anniya Wookie. Aku akan memakannya." jawab Sungmin dan memulai memakannya kembali.

Ryeowook menyodorkan sebuah tiket bertajuk SMTown World Tour III kehadapan Sungmin.

"Kyu menitipkan ini semalam, dia ingin kau melihatnya dikonser itu."

"Untung saja kita tidak jadi membeli tiket itu ming. Sungguh beruntungnya kita mendapat tiket gratis ini." lanjut Wookie.

"Mwo? Tiket ini dari Kyuhyun? Bahkan kau mendapatkannya?" Sungmin terkejut.

"Anni, aku mendapatkan dari Yesung oppa. Dia menitipkannya pada namja evil itu."

"Tapi kita kan sudah berniat untuk tidak melihat konser itu Wookie." Sungmin mengingat akan kejadian yang dia alami selama akhir-akhir ini. Membuat minat yang berbau dengan sang idola sedikit berkurang.

"Yaa! Kau mau menyianyiakan tiket ini eoh, ini tiket VIP ming, bahkan tiket ini idolamu sendiri yang memberikannya." Ryeowook mulai kesal akan sikap Sungmin.

Sungmin berfikir-fikir kembali akan ucapan Ryeowook. Yaa mana mungkin seorang fans mendapat sebuah tiket gratis dari sang idola.

Bahkan dalam jajaran VIP, yaa walaupun bagi Sungmin dia akan lebih senang mendapat tiket festival. Karena dia dapat melihat lebih dekat kepada sang idola.

"Baiklah, kita manfaatkan saja tiket ini." ucap Sungmin kemudian.

.

.

Acara konser sebenarnya masih beberapa jam lagi, namun Sungmin sudah berada di area tempat konser itu.

Masih disibukkan dia dengan membeli berbagai pernak-pernik konser, serta berfoto dengan sesama teman dari para Sparkyu.

Ternyata banyak juga teman Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang melihat konser itu. Dan disaat semua berkumpul, sudahlah gerombolan itu menjadi heboh dengan obrolan mereka.

Acara pamer tiket pun terjadi disana, Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya bisa mengeluh karena dirinya tak bisa bersama para teman Sparkyunya. Semua temannya berada di area festival, yang membuat mereka akan lebih dekat melihat para idola.

"Wookie, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Kalau tidak, mereka tak akan berhenti untuk berpamer." bisik Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

"Eeummpp. Aku sebaiknya pergi dahulu. Ada yang ingin aku beli." ucap Sungmin berpamitan dengan semua temannya.

Dan seketika itu, secepat kilat Sungmin pergi dari para gerombolan yang berisik itu. Mereka hanya bisa menghinanya, coba saja jika mereka tahu siapa yang memberikan tiket ini. Sungmin yakin, mereka semua pasti akan iri.

Sungmin memilih untuk segera memasuki stadion dimana konser itu akan dimulai karena pintu masuk sudah dibuka. Beruntung mendapat tempat di barisan terdepan di area VIP itu.

Dan ketika konser akan segera dimulai, seorang yeoja mendekati Sungmin.

"Kau Lee Sungmin?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Ne, saya Lee Sungmin. Ada apa noona?" jawab Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku saat ini." Yeoja itu berbisik,

Dari penampilan yeoja tersebut, bisa dipastikan dia adalah salah seorang crew dari Super Junior. Dan yang ada di fikiran Sungmin kenapa yeoja ini meminta dia untuk ikut bersamanya.

Apa dia tidak mengerti eoh, kalau Sungmin sedang memanfaatkan tiket pemberian dari sang idola. Yaa bagaimana dia akan mengerti, sedangkan mereka saja tidak saling mengenal.

"..." yeoja itu kembali berbisik.

"Mwoya? Apa maunya eoh. Sudah memberiku tiket gratis tapi mengapa aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini." lenguh Sungmin.

Crew tersebut pun mulai memaksa Sungmin untuk mengikutinya, bukan karena apa dia memaksa orang yang tidak dia kenal. Tapi dia tidak ingin mendapat akibat jika gagal membawa yeoja ini.

Dan Sungmin akhirnya mengalah mengikuti yeoja itu, padahal acarapun belum sempat di mulai. Tapi demi yeoja yang sudah memohon kepadanya, dia menuruti permintaan itu.

Sebelum pergi dari tempat duduknya di seat VIP, Sungmin berpamitan sejenak pada sang sahabat. Dan menceritakan perihal kenapa dia harus mengikuti sang crew.

Ryeowook saat itu hanya mengangguk lemas, kenapa dirinya ditinggalkan seperti ini. Apa gunanya dia mendapat tiket VIP kalau toh dia hanya menontonnya sendiri seperti orang hilang.

Bahkan sampai pada lagu entah keberapa, Sungmin masih belum kembali. Dan dengan terpaksa Ryeowook menikmati semua itu sendiri. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan emasnya bisa berada di seat VIP. Walaupun berada di area festival itu akan lebih menyenangkan.

.

.

Sungmin hanya menuruti apa saja yang crew itu arahkan padanya, bahkan ketika Sungmin di suruh untuk berganti pakaian dengan dres soft pink selutut. Serta rambutnya yang di ikat ekor kuda. Memperlihatkan kecantikan alami dari yeoja ini.

Dan memang Sungmin menjadi wanita yang begitu bodohnya saat ini, bahkan jika harus bertukar tempat. Pasti banyak para fans yang menginginkannya. Tapi mengapa dia tidak sadar akan hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan disaat lagu Just The You Are milik Bruno Mars mulai terlantun, Sungmin hanya melenguh kesal. Dirinya tak bisa melihat secara langsung penampilan dari Cho Kyuhyunnya itu.

Tiba-tiba sang crew mendekati Sungmin yang berada dibelakang panggung itu. Memberi arahan kepada Sungmin untuk berjalan keluar dan duduk pada kursi yang telah disiapkan.

Seketika itu, Sungmin kaget akan arahan crew tersebut. Apa dia akan dijadikan lucky fans saat ini. Melihat konser SMTown di negara sebelumnya memang tak menggunakan lucky fans untuk penampilan dilagu ini.

Sungmin akhirnya menuruti dan berjalan perlahan mendekati bangku yang ada di stage utama. Dan dia mendapat sebuah senyuman manis sebagai sambutan dari Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekati stage utama juga.

Sungmin lebih memilih duduk memunggungi para penonton. Itu bukan karena keinginannya, namun memang sudah diatur oleh crew yang ada. Dan dia dapat mendengar teriakan para fans akan ini.

Dan Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berputar agar menghadap kepenonton. Riuh dari penontonpun semakin terdengar.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that i would change." Lirik itu mengalun begitu indah dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dengan menatap Sungmin intens dan memberikan sebuah kecupan pada pipi kiri Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum riang, sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak seketika itu juga. Namun dia sudah diperingati sang crew untuk tidak bertingkah, hanya diam dan mengikuti alur dari sang idola.

Dan Sungmin kembali merona ketika Changmin berlutut padanya, sungguh wajahnya memang begitu tampan. Bahkan Sungmin reflek menyentuh pipi Changmin. Betapa beruntungnya dia saat ini.

Tak segan pula Changmin mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin. Sungguh dia tak pernah berfikir akan seperti ini jadinya, jika dia tau pasti dia akan mempersiapkan semuanya,.

Dan ketika acara mengecup itu selesai, pasangan itu dapat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang memberikan sebuah death glare yang mematikan kepada Sungmin dan Changmin.

Changmin seketika itu hanya tersenyum mengejek pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Sungmin bergumam dalam hati.

ChangKyu mengajak Sungmin untuk berdiri, menggandeng tangan serta saling menatap. Namun Sungmin lebih memilih untuk menatap namja yang dia cintai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Ketika lagu itu selesai tak segan pula dua pria itu memeluk Sungmin, terdengar riuh penonton yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Mereka semua pasti merasa iri pada yeoja yang begitu beruntung itu.

"Matilah aku, bisa saja aku di bash oleh Sparkyu dan Changminnizer." Sungmin bergumam dalam hatinya.

.

"Gomawo," ucap Kyuhyun ketika mereka berada di back stage. Kyuhyun bahkan memberikan senyumnya yang menawan.

Sebelum Sungmin membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, namja itu sudah berjalan untuk segera bersiap dengan penampilan selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana, apa kau senang dengan semua ini." Sang crew yang mengagetkan Sungmin dari belakang.

"Aahhh. Iya aku merasa sangat beruntung." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Memang kau yeoja paling beruntung. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang memintaku untuk menyiapkan ini." Yeoja itu menjelaskan.

"Mwo? Kyuhyun yang menyiapkan semua ini." Sungmin terperanjat.

"Ya, walaupun aku harus ekstra berdebat dengan crew lain. Hahaha. Mari aku antar kau menuju seat mu." ucap yeoja itu. "Ooh iya, perkenalkan, aku Lee Hyukjae. Panggil saja Eunhyuk." Lanjut nya.

"Aahh, Nee. Aku Lee Sungmin, panggil aku Sungmin." Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya.

Perbincangan merekapun berlanjut, hingga menuju seat VIP tempat Sungmin sebelumnya. Tak jarang mereka tertawa dengan obrolan itu.

Walau baru mengenalnya, Eunhyuk termasuk orang yang ramah. Bahkan terlewat ramah, dirinya sama berisiknya dengan Ryeowook. Sungmin teringat akan sahabatnya itu. Dirinya merasa sangat bersalah telah meninggalkan Ryeowook.

.

.

"Yaa! Mengapa kau beruntung sekali ming." Ryeowook langsung menyerbunya ketika melihat sang sahabat sudah kembali dari acara menghilangnya itu.

"Hahahaha, anniya wookie. Sebuah kebetulan saja" Sungmin menjawab santai dan semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipinya.

Orang yang disamping Sungmin dan Ryeowook mulai berbisik-bisik. Mengingat kejadian tadi, ternyata yeoja beruntung itu adalah yeoja yang berada disamping mereka.

Sungin dan Ryeowook lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan acara menonton mereka, tak mau terganggu dengan siapapun lagi.

.

.

"Ini yang kau inginkan." Eunhyuk menunjukkan handphonenya kepada sang artis.

"Hahaha, sekali lagi gomawo noona. Kau memang yang terbaik." Kyuhyun hendak memeluk sang yeoja sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Sebelum,

"Eheemm. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan yeojaku eoh." Seorang namja memotong perbincangan.

"Aniya ikan mokpo. Hanya sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Apa harus berpelukan seperti itu eoh." Ucap namja itu cemburu.

Yaa bukan suatu rahasia umum lagi jika namja ikan mokpo alias Lee Donghae ini menjalin hubungan dengan crew Super Junior. Dan perlu waspada jika mendekat dengan yeoja itu. Donghae begitu protektif dengan yeoja tersebut.

"Yaa hyung, aku tidak menjahilinya. Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu." Ucap kyuhyun kesal.

"Sudahlah chagi, dia hanya meminta tolong padaku. Dia dalam kondisi mood yang bagus saat ini." Ucap Eunhyuk menengahi.

"Euummpp. Ayoo chagi. Kita pulang bersama." Ajak Donghae tak mendengarkan percakapan dua orang itu.

"Yaa, aku masih banyak perkerjaan. Kenapa kau mengajakku pulang." Eunhyuk mulai kesal dengan namja chingunya itu.

"Kau itu crew kami, jadi pulang dengan kami. Eh. Tepatnya pulang bersamaku, karna kau adalah kekasihku." Donghae mulai menarik tanda pengenal yang melingkar dileher Eunhyuk.

"Yaa! Lee Donghae." Eunhyuk hanya bisa berteriak-teriak atas sikap sang namja.

"Dasar pasangan aneh." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala tatkala melihat pasangan itu menjauh.

"Sebaiknya aku mengantar ini terlebih dahulu." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

.

.

Ddrrtt ddrrttt..

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk kedalam handphone milik Sungmin.

**Temui aku ditaman apartemen. Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama. CK.**

"Omo? Apa ini pesan dari Kyuhyun." Sungmin masih tak percaya jika itu pesan dari Kyuhyun.

**I wanna hold your hands, everytime I'm thinking about you...**

Masih dalam rasa tak percayanya, handphone Sungmin tiba-tiba berdering. Tertera dilayar itu nomor yang tidak Sungmin kenal, tapi sepertinya nomor handphone yang baru saja mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

"Yeobsseo"

"mengapa kau lama sekali, aku sudah menunggumu di taman saat ini."

"Omo. Jadi ini benar Kyuhyun."

"Yaa. Lee Sungmin. Palli, kau ini."

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu sebentar."

Setelah mematikan telefon itu, Sungmin segera berjalan menuju taman. Dia merasa begitu senang, baru saja dia mendapat sebuah kecupan di pipinya yang begitu berharga.

Sekarang mendapatkan kunjungan dari sang namja yang menciumnya tadi. Benar-benar yeoja beruntung.

"Oppa" Sungmin menyapa ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman.

"Ada apa oppa kemari." Sungmin lanjut bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Anniya, aku hanya ingin mengantar barang yang tertinggal disana." Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Omo? Kau kesini hanya mengantar baju yang aku pakai tadi." Sungmin terperanjat. Melihat kedalam paper yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Didalan hanya berisi baju yang Sungmin kenakan sebelum dirinya berganti pakaian dengan dress soft pink itu.

"Minnie," panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne," Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

Mereka saling berpandangan intens, pandangan mata yang begitu menarik hati Kyuhyun. Mata yang indah lengkap dengan aegyonya. Serta wajah yang begitu polos, dan bibir plump bershape m.

Begitu terpikatnya Kyuhyun, dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir shape Sungmin secara tiba-tiba. Membawa Sungmin dalam ciuman yang dalam. Serta sedikit memainkan lidahnya tatkala berada dalam rongga mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin saat itu hanya bisa ikut terbawa dalam sensasi ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan. Itu merupakan ciuman pertamanya. Dan betapa bahagianya dia, berciuman dengan namja yang dia cintai.

Sungmin hampir saja kehabisan nafas jika Kyuhyun tidak melepas ciuman itu. Kyuhyun kembali menerawang wajah yeoja yang ada dihadapannya sesaat. Menariknya kembali dan memberi kecupan dikening sebagai tanda dia menyayangi yeoja itu.

"Aku pulang sekarang ne," ucap Kyuhyun dan mencium kembali pipi kiri Sungmin. Sama seperti di atas stage.

"Akkh, ne. Hati-hati oppa."

Sungmin hanya diam melihat kepergian Kyuhyun, masih tak mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun menciumnya secara tiba-tiba tadi.

Dan Kyuhyun sendiri merasa bimbang. Entah apa yang dirasakan dalam hati Kyuhyun. Mengapa dia begitu terpikat dengan yeoja itu.

Apakah ini sebuah cinta pada pandangan pertamanya, atau hanya sebuah cinta sesaat sebagai kebutuhan Kyuhyun. Mengingat kesibukan namja ini yang terkadang membuatnya merasa jenuh.

Namun setelah di ingat kembali, yeoja itu memang begitu mirip dengan sang eomma. Memiliki wajah yang sama cantiknya, walau sang eomma tak memiliki aegyo seindah mata Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa jatuh cinta saat pertama kali memandang intens mata itu.

Walaupun sifat mereka bertentangan, sang eomma yang begitu egois dan senang sekali meneriaki Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin yeoja yang begitu pasrah nampaknya. Yaa walau hanya nampaknya saat ini, karena Kyuhyun baru mengenal Sungmin belum terlalu lama.

Dan kebiasan Sungmin yang senang memberitakan Kyuhyun, itu seperti sebuah candu bagi Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa dia merindukan akan artikel yang Sungmin buat. Karena yeoja itu selalu menulis artikel tentangnya. Membuat Kyuhyun yakin, bahwa yeoja itu pasti hanya mencintainya.

Yaa hanya mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Namja evil yang jatuh cinta kepada sang pemburu berita...

~ **TBC ~**

Annyeong chingudeul,,,

Yeeaayy chapter 5 update, membawa sedikit Kyumin moment...

Semoga chingudeul menyukainya, dan tak lupa untuk memberikan sedikit coret-coretnya...

Mian jika masih ada typo yang beredar disana-sini, saya sudah sangat berusaha.

Tapi nampaknya, jemari saya lebih suka membuat typo. *ngeless..

Mian jika ada kesalahan untuk penulisan nama dan berbagai macam kekurangan yang ada.

Thanks To :

**TifyTiffanyLee : **selalu, Kyumin memang diciptakan untuk bersama. *maksaa,, kkk~ semoga di chap ini ngga bingung lagi. Cukup saya saja yang bingung.. hhahaha

**Anissa Lee13 : **iyaa donk, masa mau kejar-kejaran mulu.. Tom and jerry kalee.. *oopss

**Andrea brittania fleischer : **belum, ini belum akhir... masih ada sisa beberapa chapter lagi. Ditunggu ne..

**WineKyuMin137 : **welcome,,, gomawo sudah mau mampir. Eeummpp. Sebenarnya fic ini saya buat tidak terlalu panjang. Namun karena ada perubahan disana-sini sehingga saya tambah beberapa chapter.

**vitaminsparkyu1123 : **iyaa,, memang bener-bener lucky. Like me.. *mimpii

**prfvckgyu :** iyaa donk, rate nya kan masih **T **jadi di dahi dulu, nanti kalo udah naik boleh laah itu tambahin dikit.. kkk~

**Luvori19 :** sudah dilanjut ini eonn.. mau sampai mana lagi kah? Kkk~

**Dewi. : **masih bingung kah? Semoga tidak.. *hope

**PaboGirl : **eeuummpp bagaimana yaa? Ada ide? Saya akan tampung.. hhahaha

**dirakyu : **semoga di chap ini bisa mendapat titik terang... mian..

**Ai Rin Lee : ** ini sudah mulai bertunas. Tinggal perlu dipupuk dan dirawat saja. *pohon kaleee.. kkk

**Kyuwie : ** ne, saya ingin membuat ini cepat. Takut nanti ngga dapet feelnya. *ngeless...

**abilhikmah : ** ne, sudah mau mampir saja saya sudah sangat senang.

**Sekali lagi gomawo,, kalian semua benar-benar sudah membantu saya dalam penulisan fic ini.**

**Lee chaRaa**


End file.
